


3 Reasons Why Fall is the Best Season: A Short Compilation by Mark Lee

by extruhpluhsordinareh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extruhpluhsordinareh/pseuds/extruhpluhsordinareh
Summary: mark loves fall and coffee and has trouble saying words when it comes to cute boys





	3 Reasons Why Fall is the Best Season: A Short Compilation by Mark Lee

An uncharacteristically gentle autumn breeze ruffled through Mark’s unstyled hair as he made his way from his class to the campus café, the uneven pile of books nearly slipping from his hand as he swerved left and right to avoid bikers and unkempt piles of leaves. He looked longingly at the neatly raked pile before shaking his head and trudging onward. Reason one (1) Mark Lee loved fall: On a regular day, he could have dropped his books on the spot to jump in every single pile of leaves he could see and relish in the small joys of the world. Sadly, today was the day of his Vocal & Rap Examination (he called it VORE for short because he might be Mr. Professor’s Favorite Student to everyone else, but he still had a sense of humor), and he did not have time to indulge in the little pleasures of life.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly to the student who held the door open as he stumbled into the café. The scent of pumpkin, cinnamon, and warm coffee immediately hit him, bringing warmth back into his near-frozen face. Reason two (2) that Mark Lee loved fall: not only did he get to hear the crunching of leaves (scientifically proven to be the best noise in the world, he would know, he’s a music major), but he also got to experience his favorite scents wherever he went.

“One tall cinnamon dolce latte with an extra pump of white mocha sauce,” he whispered under his breath as he made his way to the counter, rehearsing so as not to make a complete fool of himself. Once he reached the counter, he glanced up, and the words shriveled and died in his throat as he laid eyes upon the most beautiful human being he had ever encountered. The boy practically radiated sunshine, and his golden glow was only accentuated by his orange hair and dazzling smile.

“Ho-honey,” Mark croaked, still in awe of the boy. The boy stared at Mark quizzically.

“Honey? You want honey? Like...plain honey? In a cup? Not sure where you’re from but we don’t do that here darling.” _Oh god, even his voice sounds like honey._ A smirk crept onto the boy’s face as he looked at Mark tongue-tied in front of him.

“Do you want to perhaps try again?” Mark, shoved back into the real world, was now faced with the most gorgeous boy on the planet thinking he was, for the lack of better vocabulary, an idiot.

“Um yes. I would. Like to try again that is,” he managed.

“Shoot. And try to make it a real drink this time,” the boy chuckled kindheartedly. Mark’s cheeks were slowly getting redder, and it wasn’t from the cold this time.

“One um...tall cinnamon dolce latte with uh…” he trailed off, getting lost in the other’s features.

“With?” the boy prompted, “I know I’m cute but we have a lot of customers and I kinda need to get this order so if you could maybe check me out later that would be preferable.”

“I...yeah. With an extra pump of white mi- mo- mocha sauce,” Mark stumbled over his words, glancing down in embarrassment. His boots were considerably dirtier than before his walk here.

He heard a soft chuckle and snapped his head upwards to see the boy laughing at him.

“Don’t make fun of me! It’s not my fault you’re really attractive!” Mark blurted before realizing what he had said. He hastily slammed a ten dollar bill on the counter and left before the boy could give him his change, trying to hide his growing blush as he darted towards a corner of the store and slipped himself into a booth. He dumped his books on the table and laid his head down behind them, attempting to hide and erase the last 10 minutes of his existence from memory. It worked for a good four more minutes, but before he knew it the cute boy was at his table, holding a drink and a...cookie?

“Uhm...I didn’t order that,” Mark squeaked, pointing at the cookie while taking his drink off the boy’s tray.

“Take it. It’s on me. Consider it a thank you for what was likely the funniest experience I’ll have today,” the boy smiled.

“I...sure. Yeah. I’m not really gonna deny a cookie,” Mark feigned laughter, kicking himself under the table. He grabbed the cookie and placed it on the table. He nearly began to eat, but glanced up and noticed the boy still hadn’t left.

“Um...why are you still here?” he inquired slowly. _Shit, that sounded rude. Please don’t hate me Mr. Cute Honey Boy_.

“I walked all the way here to give you your drink because you didn’t tell me your name. The least you could do is say something else to me,” the boy pouted. _He’s so cute that’s it I’m a goner_.

“I...thank you? For the cookie and for putting up with me?” Mark said nervously.

“Hmm...subpar thanks but I’ll take it.” The boy grabbed a pen from where it lay on top of Mark’s stack of books. He pulled out a napkin from his apron pocket, and scribbled something Mark couldn’t quite see on it.

“My name is Donghyuck. I meant it when I said you could check me out later. You’re super cute, by the way.” the boy said nonchalantly as he placed both the napkin and the pen on Mark’s table. “I have a shift to finish, but text me after,” he insisted before walking away.

Mark was left dumbfounded with his coffee, a cookie, a cute boy’s phone number, and a shit-ton of work to do before his vore (as in the Big Test He Could Not Fail If He Wants to Do Music) in a few hours.

 

 

To whomsoever it may concern: Mark ended up acing his VORE, although he did accidentally refer to the exam as a “vore” to his teacher while in class, and he did work up the courage to text Donghyuck, who teased him for nearly an hour and a half about their first encounter before scheduling a date the following Friday. The date ended up being amazing, and Mark may or may not have taken more photos of Donghyuck in fall colors surrounded by fallen leaves than he can count. And as for the third reason fall was Mark Lee’s favorite season: Boys with honey voices and cute smiles and glowing skin and kisses that taste like pumpkin have said that they like the season too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot I hope you liked it  
> I lowkey wrote this in like half an hour instead of doing my actual essays but that is irrelevant hehe
> 
> (If you wanna critique or yell at me please do and don't worry about being too mean or anything!)
> 
> n e ways i hope you enjoyed!! i love you!! goodbye~  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> ...also i really like fall ok don't judge me


End file.
